Don't tell me it's not real
by Solo-dono
Summary: A bunch of drabbles centered around Demyx. About his relationships with the other members, his struggles with being a Nobody and his 'lack' of a heart.
1. Chapter 1: Sealed

**A/N:** Just a bunch of drabbles I wrote one night. Will update randomly.

This one is probably my favorite.

* * *

Drabble 1 - **_Sealed_**

Demyx shivered gently and wrapped his arms around his trembling body. His cheeks were tear streaked, lips chapped and bleeding from how long he'd been chewing on them

He didn't know why he bothered sometimes…why did he pretend that there were people who cared…he knew no people, only Nobodys.

He'd been told time and time again that Nobodys couldn't feel so he really shouldn't be so surprised by the lack of compassion in his castle. He shouldn't be surprised when he'd finally come to realize that those words held no meaning, no feeling when they were tossed about. Nobodys really were superficial beings…and it was only now that he was coming to understand this.

Why? Why had he been pretending? Had he just been making excuses for them in hopes that maybe someone would come along and tell him they left the same…no, not that they felt the same; it would be enough for them to admit they FELT. Felt anything!

Demyx couldn't lie…he couldn't say he didn't feel…because he was feeling now. Feeling a sort of hurt that wouldn't just go away…no, he'd need to force it away. Lock it behind that door that not even the keyblade master had the key to.

As he sat there on the floor, cold and alone…slowly, all those hurt feelings began to disappear. The darkness was once again creeping behind that door.

A grin slowly worked it's way over Demyx's face, his eyes shinning with that lively glow only Demyx's eyes seemed to posses. The boy picked himself up, brushing his coat off as he moved to the sink to wash his face.

By the time he looked in the mirror next he couldn't even remember how he'd gotten there in the bathroom in the first place. Nature must have been calling, he tells himself as he wonders out of the bathroom.

"I wonder what Xigbar is up to?"


	2. Chapter 2: Tears

Drabble 2 – **_Tears_**

Tears. He'd been crying a lot lately…and he didn't know how he felt about it. Water was his element after all…but…whenever he cried Xigbar got mad at him…actually, a lot of the Nobodys got mad at him. After all, he wasn't supposed to cry. Crying meant feeling…and he wasn't supposed to feel.

But then, some of the Nobodys didn't like it when he cried because he was always supposed to be smiling. Being the butt of everyone's jokes, after all he was such an easy target…but well, he didn't mind. If he was being made fun of it still meant that everyone knew he was alive…and well, that was better than being ignored any day.


	3. Chapter 3: Numb

Drabble 3 – **_Numb_**

Numb. That's how I feel at first….I wonder how everyone else deals with feeling…nothing. I can't stand it and thankfully it doesn't last long…because not feeling anything quickly turns to fear and then to sadness.

Sad. When I feel sad…my eyes being to prick with tears and shivered run down my whole body even though I'm hiding in my blankets. The shivers start in my legs and work their way up…and then my tears start to fall. My nose becomes stuffy and my throat is dry. I bite my lips to keep myself quite.

I'm not a quiet crier so I hide my face further in my pillows and blankets because once I start crying it's so hard for me to stop. Soon my head begins to pound and my eyes ache…and I start to feel angry at myself for crying.

And of course, that only makes things worse. I twist my hands in my sheets, clenching them tightly as my angry sobs are muffled by my pillow.

How long it lasts always varies…but when it's all over I sort of…feel smug….

After all that, I know I'm right.

I've felt all that, it's not just me making things up.

I've got a heart…..

Or so I'll keep telling myself.


	4. Chapter 4: Hope

Drabble 4 – **_Hope_**

He reached for the phone, trembling and sniffling loudly. He didn't trust his voice...so he sent a text message.

_"I can't sleep."_

He didn't want to sound needy…after all, Zexion was busy. Maybe he'd luck out and Zexion would have finished whatever he was working on.

His phone vibrated in his hand...that little vibration brought so much hope….he needed to talk to badly. Slowly he flipped his phone open and opened his text message.

_"Drink some milk."_

Well…that answered that….


End file.
